Confrontations
by Nesserz
Summary: Ginny decides she's had enough of Harry's silence and takes it into her own hands to do something about it. HG


**Confrontations** – By Nesserz. 21-12-2006

A/N: I hope everyone likes this. It just popped into my head. So it's a nice little fic. Enjoy )

* * *

Ginny sits in her chair, watching them, drumming her fingers on the armrest, her chin resting in her other hand with a scowl on her face. It's just not fair. Harry's sitting there as though nothing is out of the ordinary, which isn't true as he hasn't spoken to her hardly at all since he returned from the last battle with Voldemort. It's been months and though she'd expected him to be withdrawn over the incident, and he had been, he's now acting like his old self, treating her whole family the same way he always had. Every member of her family except for her. Frankly she's had enough and fully intends to do something about it, whether or not Harry feels like talking, he's going too.

"So this is how it's going to be?" she asks him, catching him right in the middle of a game of Chess with Ron. She admits even to herself that it is not the most opportune moment to question him, but it's what she's been forced to do, for he won't hold a conversation with her because she can't catch him alone. He won't let her.

He looks up at her and she sees the wheels turning, knowing he's trying to come up with a reply. "What do you mean?"

She's given him more credit than he deserves, that was a horrible reply, for it gives her plenty of ways to answer it. Not that she can think of a particularly eloquent one. "What do I mean? What do I --? You can't be serious," out of the corner of her eye she sees Ron bend over the Chess board, letting out a low whistle under his breath, Harry looks at him, knowing exactly what he's implying – that he's in trouble with her. And he's damn well right. He is.

"Listen Ginny, I –"

"Oh I'm _listening_ alright, since this is the first time you've paid me any attention since you got back. As it is, I've had to trick you into talking to me."

"That's not true!" Harry said, standing abruptly and knocking over his chair. He'd obviously forgotten he had been trying to avoid this particular conversation for several months and is stung by her words.

"It's not? Tell me Harry, what was the last thing you said to me?"

"I. Well I - er. -"

"Pass the butter! Pass the sodding _butter_! That's the last thing you said to me, and I'd hardly call that a meaningful conversation." Ginny says, one hand on her hip, whilst the other prodded Harry in the chest.

He caught her hand in his and she opened her mouth and closed it, her next retort lost. This is the first contact they've had in over a year. She'd forgotten what her hand had felt like in his. He must be feeling the same thing because he drops her hand on the pretence of pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Can we discuss this in…private?" he asks and he's looking at her, actually facing her for the first time in what she's sure is months.

"I…sure," she says, irritated by how small her voice sounds and resolves to poke him in the chest at least once more once they are alone, for good measure. She throws open the front door and hears a muffled "Good luck, mate," come from Ron as Harry follows her out the door.

She walks a good distance from the house, thinking of the things she's wanted to say to Harry over the last few months for this may be her only chance. "Listen you – " she says, trying to sound gruff and annoyed and is annoyed by the fact that she doesn't sound gruff _or_ annoyed at all.

Then he's kissing her. What does he think he's doing? She pokes him in the chest a few seconds later, remembering her earlier promise to herself. He reels back, an odd look on his face.

"What'd you do that for?" he asks, swallowing and she can see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, she knows that happens when he's nervous.

"Well what did you do _that_ for?" she counters, gesturing to the air between them.

"I thought that's what you wanted," he said suddenly looking very red in the face. She bites her lip to stop herself from laughing at him, she's more than sure that if she laughs he'll never speak to again, not even to ask for the butter. And really, what is one's life like without butter?

"Harry, all I've wanted is for you to talk to me." She doesn't want to laugh at him anymore, just wants to have a proper conversation. "Just talk. Do you know how hard it's been to see you playing Chess with Ron? Or watching you with Hermione, Mum, Dad, Fred, George? Everyone but me? It hurts, and I don't even know what I've done wrong to make you act that way with me, I—"

"You haven't done anything wrong." he says, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably and laughing shortly.

"Then why this horrible silence?"

"Well most probably because I'm a Prat," he says, looking as though this fact isn't new to him.

"No argument here," she says, the corners of her mouth upturned, just barely.

He sighs, missing her expression. "I didn't know what to expect when we got back, I figured you were right angry with me and wouldn't want to talk to me so I just didn't talk to you." She can tell that he doesn't believe his own logic by the look on his face.

"Don't you think," Ginny says slowly, so he won't miss anything. "That I might have wanted a say in the matter of whether or not you were speaking to me? You didn't once talk to me to see how I'd react, how could you have possibly come to the conclusion that I would be _happy_ without you talking to me?"

Harry was doing a marvellous job of studying his trainers, and Ginny sighed. "Just…don't do that to me ever again, alright?" she says, her voice much softer than it had been the whole conversation.

"I won't. Ginny, I've wanted to talk to you all this time, I just didn't know how."

"Most people open their mouths and form words and then put sentences together. I hear it works a treat," she says, grinning at him and he smiled back at her shyly. A moments silence passes between them and Harry steps toward her hesitantly and scoops her up in his arms, eliciting a small squeal of surprise from Ginny.

"I've missed you so much," he says, his voice cracking and she can't help feeling thrilled at the sound of it.

"I've been right here," she whispers, leaning her forehead against his, he closes his eyes, savouring the feel of her skin against his.

"I know, don't ever let me forget that again, ok?" he says, looking at her from a much closer range than he has in a long time.

"Oh I won't, don't you worry about that. Keep in mind though, that if you ever ask me to pass you the butter again, I _will_ dump it on your head."

Harry laughs, and it's a sound Ginny realises she's missed far more than him not talking to her.

* * *

Liked it? Let me know. ) Also, can anyone rec me any fluffy H/G, R/Hr or L/J stories? I'm in the mood for fluff. )


End file.
